Sasuke for President!
by KeepCalmAndWatchAnime
Summary: Sasuke, a hard working honors student, is dedicated to becoming school president. Though he is sure that his chances of winning are high, those chances change when Naruto, the loud, hyperactive new kid, decides to run for president too. What will it take to win against the most popular guy in school, and why is he developing feelings for him? SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooo I decided not to make Sasuke that cliche, stereotypical popular guy that everyone makes him in their fanfics. He doesn't have fangirls, but he's not a loser either. I also decided not to make Sakura a bitch who's obsessed with Sasuke, but she's still boy crazy. She's also smart, like _really_ smart. People always over look how smart Sakura is, especially in part one. She got the highest grades in the academy, so I don't know why everyone thinks she's an idiot. *Sigh* Enough with my ranting. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Sasuke"

I blink in confusion before turning my attention back to my pink haired lab partner.

"Hand me the beaker"

I hand it over to her, and she gives me a weird look before pouring the contents into the beaker.

"You okay? You were zoning out for quite sometime"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, running for school president is a lot of work. I've just been thinking about all the work I have to get done. That's all"

"Don't sweat it, all the work will pay off. Everyone is going to vote for you, and you're going to win", she says reassuringly.

"Possibly", I say with minimum confidence.

"Oh, don't even start Sasuke. I'm sure the people you're running against aren't as smart as you"

"It's more than just brains, it's also popularity. You really must not know how the whole voting thing works", I say after rolling my eyes.

She jots down some data before raising eyebrow at me.

"For instance, I heard Ino is running for president"

"Are you joking?", she asks in shock.

It's no secret that Sakura hates Ino with a burning passion. It started in middle school, when they used to fight over some guy (girls fight over the dumbest things), but the fighting came to an end when Ino turned everyone against Sakura. She eventually made it official that bullying Sakura is "lame" and "too easy", so she left her alone for the rest of that year.

Dumb story right? Thank god I didn't go to that school, I'm not sure if I'd be able to handle it. But then again, middle school kids sucks in general anyways.

"Trust me, I wish I was joking too"

"Who does she think she is? She's a joke. A horrible, pathetic joke, and anyone who votes for her-"

"Does it because she's physically attractive and has the most charisma out of everyone in our grade. Her high social status is why she can get everyone pumped up for pep rallies and school sporting events. No one is going to think about the size of her brain", I say intentionally cutting her off.

"Yeah, only the size of her boobs", she mutters.

I groan at her true statement, annoyed by how easy Ino has it.

"A pretty face, a nice body, and a charming personality is all it takes", I scoff.

"Because anything outside those categories would be too complex for the simple minded people of KHS"

What I like about being friends with Sakura is our similarity in thought. She could see through everyone just as easily as I could, and her intelligence was nothing to overlook. The girl's a genius, even though she may not appear to be.

"But let's push that issue aside. Who else is running?", she asks eagerly.

"Neji, and this I'm positive of"

The name alone makes me add pressure to my pencil, but I calm myself down so I don't break the tip.

"Oh, that jerk. I can't see anyone voting for him", she says dismissively.

"He may be a jerk, but he's still smart. He knows what to say that will persuade people into voting for him. I'm sure he has a list of all the changes he's going to make to this school so everyone will be happy"

"Don't you have a list too?"

I can't tell if she's joking, but after a few seconds, she giggles to herself, letting me know that her question wasn't meant to be taken seriously.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you'll be fine. You're smart, quite popular with the ladies, and you don't seem to give anybody trouble either", she says as she finishes her lab report.

"Yeah, but I still feel like something's missing", I worry.

"Like what? What could you possibly be lacking?"

"I don't know, an outgoing personality? I'm an introvert Sakura, and despite my good looks and intelligence, it won't be enough. I may have the female votes covered, but I'm not sure if any guys would vote for me"

"You have guy friends, don't say that!"

"A select few. I don't know that many guys in our grade who are smart or mature", I grumble.

"You got that right", she says with a chuckle.

The bell rings, and I hand in my lab report, knowing that I wouldn't get a high number in the "stayed on task" portion of the rubric, but it's not like I care. I'm sure all my answers are correct, and I have too many things on my mind to give a damn at the moment.

* * *

"So you say he'll be going to the same school as us?", Sakura asks.

"Unfortunately, yes. He toured the school today, and he texted me saying he sees himself fitting in here", Karin says unenthusiastically.

We've all finished our lunches, so we're finally able to chatter away about academics, or some ridiculous rumor we heard about someone. I personally do not find rumors amusing, but it is most definitely interesting to know how creative people can get with their lies.

"So I'm guessing he's a pain in the ass?", Jugo asks.

"Well, depending on who you are, you could easily love him or hate him. There's rarely ever an in between because of how bold of a person he is"

"Is he cute? Is he single? What's his name?", Sakura asks impulsively.

Jugo and I roll our eyes at her. Sakura and Karin are smart girls with good personalities, but the one thing that ruins them is how boy crazy they are, and depending on how many "cute" guys there are this year will determine how much they talk about their newest male obsessions.

"Well, he's my cousin, but I have to say he's kind of hot. His name is Naruto, and I'm pretty sure he's single", she whispers deviously.

Jugo and I give each other the "why are we friends with them look", but continue to listen on to their ramblings.

"Oh my god, what does he look like?", she squeals.

"Blond hair, tan skin, blue eyes, a little on the short side, but still muscularish. He works out a lot"

I scoff at how excited Sakura is, and I could tell they are both insulted by my poor attitude.

"Sue me for being excited okay? We're girls, this is what we do, and sometimes, discussing academics gets boring", Karin says obnoxiously.

"I'm gay, and you don't hear me rambling about some cute guy in this school", I mutter.

"That's because you hate most of the guys in this school", Sakura points out.

Jugo chuckles, and I roll my eyes at the statement, even though it was very true.

"But come on, blond hair? Blue eyes? Tan skin? How generic. What makes him different from all the other blond hair blue eyes pretty boys?", I criticize.

"Gosh, you're so hard to impress. No wonder you've never been in a relationship", Karin says as if she feels sorry for me.

"Yup. And I don't plan to be in one anytime soon until college. Hopefully most guys will be mature by then", I retort.

I can tell that Jugo has become terribly bored, and that the girls are disinterested in anything else I have to say.

"Grades come first, especially now", I remind them.

"Okay, thanks for the advice dad", Sakura retorts sarcastically.

I narrow my eyes at her, but she only winks at me before turning back to Karin to hear more about her that generically cute boy who I can tell will cause nothing but trouble.

* * *

**The Next Day**

This school day is nothing like yesterday. The amount of work I have to do to organize my campaign is just as unfathomable as it is unbearable. And no, it's not just that, it's the school work too. It's almost the end of the quarter, so of course teachers are going to bombard students with tests, projects, and essays. It's a great way to stress us all out, so good job teachers, you sure know how to make our High School lives easier!

The last thing about this stressful day is that new kid Naruto. Talk about a pain in the ass! The worse part is that he's made friends with the wrong people so quickly, and once you're in that group it's harder to get out. Who doesn't want to be popular and adored? Who would give up all that glory?

"Wow, this place is huge!", I hear him shout from a distance.

Ino is walking next to him, showing him around the place, and she laughs in that obnoxious preppy way I'm sure we've all heard before.

"I'm not gay, but damn, what a good lookin' fellow. I mean, he probably got a lot of girls at his old school"

I slowly put my books in my locker, wanting to hear what else the group of jocks had to say.

"How does he have a tan? It's almost November"

"I don't know man, but you better watch out. He's might steal your girl"

The group of guys laugh, except for the very offended boyfriend.

"Ino would never leave me for him or anyone else!"

Oh, the naiveness of young love. I give their relationship one more month before she moves on to the next guy like she usually does.

"You say that now, but if me, the least homosexual guy around, can admit he's attractive, then he's definitely someone to watch out for"

Again, they let out another round of barbaric laughter, and I cringe just from hearing it.

"Better hope he's gay"

And with that, I can tell that they moved away from their lockers to head off to class.

* * *

I walk into my child development class (My mom is forcing me to take it and I can't stand it), and take my usually seat on the back of the room where no one can bother me. I sit down, and watch as everyone else rambles on to one another about some popular Tv show that they watched last night.

"Oh, how wonderful, a new student!", the giddy teacher shouts.

All of the students stop talking, and draw there attention to the new kid.

"You can introduce yourself to the class if you'd like", she says politely.

"I'm pretty sure they all know my name already", he says arrogantly.

The class giggles, but my facial expression does not change because I don't find class clowns to be amusing. Call me judgemental, but I can tell that he is just by looking at him.

"You can take a seat next to him"

She points to the empty seat next to me, and I try not to show how annoyed I am by his presence.

"I'm going to go make some photo copies, I'll be right back", the overweight teacher says as her body jiggles with every step she takes as she exits the room.

The class breaks out into the typical hyped chatter that even occurs when the teacher is giving a lesson, and as usual, I am left to talk to no one. Temari, Kiba, and Shikamaru aren't the type of people I'd even consider to associate with.

He takes the seat, and I bet your ass if I glance to the side he'd still have that stupid smile on his face. But I've seen enough of this kid and his horrible bright orange sweatshirt that should be illegal to wear at anytime of the year.

"Hey", he says.

I know he's talking to me, but I refuse to acknowledge him.

"You're Karin's friend right? Sasuke, neh?", he asks.

His voice is hoarse and as irritating as the loud screeching noise a bus makes when it comes to a stop.

"She told me a bit about you, she says you're...nice", he says as he fails to realize the disliking I've taken to him.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of angry at me, am I annoying you?", his voice is smothered in innocence and absent mindedness, which only makes him even more pathetic.

"Don't you get that I don't want to talk to you", I hiss at him.

Unfortunately, I chose the wrong time to snap at him.

You know how the class will just randomly get dead silent for no reason? Well, that happened, and everyone heard the rude remark I'd made to him.

"Asshole", the guy in front of me says under his breath.

I look back at Naruto, who looks devastated by my cruelty, and at that moment I realized how much of a douche I truly was.

"Well, I know who I'm not voting for", Shikamaru snorts.

I hear a few words of agreement from my peers, and I might as well kiss my future presidency goodbye because I just upset the innocent, generically cute, new kid.

* * *

The rest of the class period went downhill from there. As the teacher blabbered on about how to properly change a diaper, Kiba and Shikamaru would occasionally turn around and give me a bitter glare to make sure I wasn't picking on the precious new kid.

They obviously must not know me very well (But honestly, who did?), because if they did, they'd know i'd never take part in the ignorance called bullying. Did they really think I was that bad of a person? And I didn't dare to look at the blond for the rest of the class because it would only make me feel worse.

"Okay class, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow!", the overweight ball of joy shouts.

The bell finally rings, and all of the tension on the room is gone. I make sure I'm the last one out of the room, just in case someone decides to bother me about what I said.

As I walk to my next class, I notice that I'm following a dumb blond, and dumber blond. I hope and pray that they aren't walking into my history class, but my prayers aren't answered as I watch them both walk in together, laughing like they'd been friends for the longest of time.

"You seem to be in a bad mood", Jugo says.

"Oh, didn't see you there, even though you're kind of hard to miss", I say bitterly.

"Care to tell me who pissed you off? Was it a teacher?"

"No"

"Was it a student?"

"No, it was my fault. It was all my fault"

It killed my pride to say so, but it's not like I could blame the blond. He'd done nothing to me, but I treated him like he was some kind of plague, and it sickened me to think about how cruel I was to him.

"Your fault? Wow, I didn't know Uchiha's made mistakes", he says in a sarcastic joking manor that i did not find funny at all.

"Yes. My fault", I say as I try to keep my cool.

"So what happened? Did you get a 99 on a test instead of 100, cause I know you get really down on yourself over trivial things like that"

"No. I said something to someone that I shouldn't have said", I say as if it shouldn't matter and the subject should be changed.

"Did you break a girl's heart? I know how some girls like to chase after you, even though everyone knows your ga-"

"I told the new kid that I didn't want to talk to him, even though he was trying to be friendly", I say before he could finish his sentence.

"That's it?", he asks as if it's nothing serious.

"Well, it's not like I said it politely, and it's not like it went unnoticed. Now my whole child development class thinks I'm an anti-social, stuck up, jerk"

"Since when did you care about the opinion of others?", he asks curiously.

"I don't know Jugo, it may be the fact that I'm running for school president, and how others view me has a meaning all of a sudden", I retort sarcastically.

"Don't let it get to your head. I'm sure everyone is going to forget about it tomorrow"

He walks away, heading to his next class, and I finally reach the History room. I actually didn't have a problem with my History class. The students weren't all idiots, and there were only two or three snobs in the class. Not only that, but the teacher never made things boring, and never forced us to work into groups. He'll always be my favorite teacher.

"What an asshole"

I know that it's Ino's voice, and I know that she's talking about me since Naruto probably told her what had happened last period. And now I'm one hundred percent sure that Ino is going to do everything in her power to make sure she beats me by a long run.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kind of a late update, but I hope that's okay. This story won't have the quickest updates because of the other stories I'm working on (which you should check out and review cause they're awesome and you won't regret it). Hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review! I still need more opinions on the story.**

* * *

The entire period, I was praying for time to move faster. I couldn't stand being in the room with those two, and people were giving me strange looks because Naruto looked like he wanted to punch me. I don't blame him. I would want to punch me too.

I waited for everyone else to leave, like last time, except when I walked out of the room, Ino was there.

"You should apologize to him"

Her face looked a lot less pleasant when she was pissed off.

"I know, it was wrong of me", I say so sweetly that it makes me sick.

I knew that I had to get on her good side, and it killed me to sweet talk to her so she'd let me off the hook.

"Very wrong"

She was starting to get on my nerves and I wanted to push her out of my way.

"I get it, I understand. Now can you please step aside so I can get to where I need to go", I say impatiently.

"Do you even care?"

I stare blankly at her, unsure of how I should reply.

"Because I'm beginning to think that you'd only apologize to him so you won't look like an asshole, and so people will vote for you"

As cruel as it sounds, that's the only reason why I would apologize to him. I mean, it's not that I don't care about his feelings, of course I feel bad, but that's life. He should be over it by now.

"Oh, so that's it?"

"No", I reject so I don't seem like the biggest asshole in the world.

"Yeah right, I know how you are. You think you're so much better than everyone don't you?"

"No, I don't", I spit back.

"You're so judgemental, and everyone knows that. You sit silently and watch everyone around you, like you're too cool to talk to them ", she continues.

"Ino, you should be the last person to call anyone judgemental. You prove how shallow you really are every time you're with your clique friends giving kids like TenTen and Rock Lee the stank eye"

Her thin lips tighten, but she didn't dare to cut me off.

"And me? Thinking I'm above everyone? You don't even try to talk to anyone who isn't 'cool' enough for you, and you walk around like you're queen of the whole god damn school"

She sighs, and then her lips turn into an upward curve, and I found it to be...slightly uncomfortable. What was she smiling about?

"Yeah, now that I think about it, you're right. I'm not the nicest person either, I bet even my teachers think so too"

I can't tell if she's being sarcastic or not, but I don't break eye contact with her.

"So maybe I shouldn't run for president since. Let's be honest, the only people who'd vote for me are guys who think I'm hot even though I'm kind of shallow, and cheerleaders. That's just a small portion of the school", she admits.

I show no emotion, but on the inside I'm shocked and confused as to why she was admitting all of this. It was nothing like her to put herself down, if anything, she brought others down to bring herself up.

"Everyone else only knows me as a cheerleader and thinks I'm a bitch. I'm not dumb, I've always known this"

"No offense Ino, but I already figured that all out, there was no point in telling me", I say growing even more impatient.

"You're right, I'm wasting your time, so I might as well get to the point. I'm not going to run for president because I won't get a good amount of votes. I don't even have any plans for the changes I'd make to the school, and I'm too lazy to organize a campaign"

I nod, still unsurprised by all of the information she's giving me.

"But I know another blond who would love to take my place"

She walks away, not even angry at me, and I'm left alone to watch her blond ponytail bounce up and down as she walks away.

* * *

"You really said that to her?!", Karin asks too loudly for my liking

"Quiet down", I hiss at her.

"Wow. You're my hero you know that?", Sakura says with a grin that she'd probably be wearing for the rest of the day.

"Someone had to tell her", I grumble.

"But I guess it makes sense for her to quit. Half the guys who think she's hot hate her and think she's a bimbo", Suigetsu says.

I didn't know why Jugo invited Suigetsu to our table. it wasn't his stupidity that got under my skin, but his blueish white hair and his "I'm a bad ass" attitude.

"That's true", Jugo agrees.

"But are you sure the other blond who's going to take her place is my cousin? I don't think he'd even consider running for president"

"Yeah, but he also doesn't like Sasuke", Jugo replies.

"Oh yeah, he told me that you're an asshole. Care to tell what happened?", Karin asks eagerly.

I sigh, not in the mood at all to recap what happened more than three periods ago.

"I told him I didn't want to talk to him and he got offended", I grumble.

"Why would you say that?", she snaps at me.

"I don't know. Okay?", I snap.

"All you had to do was say 'hi' back to him", Karin says with crossed arms.

"Yeah, I know. It's my fault. It's also the reason why my whole child development class won't vote for me cause they think I'm a jerk"

"Then show them you're not a jerk and apologize to my cousin"

The table nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll get to that", I say as I go through the papers in my manila folder.

"Like, as soon as possible", she orders.

"I'm sure as hell not going to do it now. Look who he's sitting with"

They glance around, trying to look for him, but easily find him at Ino's table.

"It's been less than twenty four hours, and he's already befriended her whole table. Just look at him"

I look carefully, watching his smile grow wider every second he talks, and then he says something that makes the whole table burst into laughter.

"He sits next to me in english. He seems like a nice guy to be honest...he complimented my hair", Sakura say like a joyful five year old girl.

"Yeah, he's also pretty funny too", Suigetsu adds.

"Yeah, that too", Sakura agrees.

"How about I bring him over here. I know how busy you are, apologizing to him is in the back of your mind"

"No, are you trying to cause a scene", I growl at her.

"The period's ending in four minutes, everyone is going to leave", Jugo reminds me.

"Fine. Bring him over here"

I didn't care anymore, and figured it was best to get this awkward apology out of the way.

"Fine", she says as she gets up and walk over to Ino's table.

I watch anxiously as she talks to him. Ino looks annoyed and Kiba looks like he wants to have sex with Karin, looking her body up and down with a look of lust. The guy is such a dog.

Then, finally, Naruto gets out of his seat and walk over to our table.

"Sup", he says to Suigetsu.

He pounds his fist, and Sakura is blushing.

"Hey Sakura", he says with that stupid grin I've grown to detest.

"Oh hey", she says nervously.

I roll my eyes, wanting to get this over with. I notice the stares from Ino's table, and already know I'm being judged.

"Karin said you wanted to apologize?"

I don't blame him for making the statement sound like a question.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't hate you or anything, I was just being a jerk and-"

"It's okay", he cuts me off.

The fact that he still has that goofy smile irks me to no end, but I attempt to smile back, which was a bad decision. He knows I was forced into this.

"Well, I gotta go. Period's over. Can't be late for my next class"

He leaves our table, and we all look at each other, not saying a word before going off to our next class

* * *

After school, I decided to go to the library to talk to Sakura. I'm sure she'd be able to help me figure out some changes that would make the school better.

"A new vending machine. One that works"

I give her an annoyed look before writing the idea down on paper.

"It's a start", she grumbles.

"Hn", I retort before going back into my thinking position.

"How about they make pep rallies optional. If people don't want to go, they don't have to", she suggests.

"No"

Her brow furrows, but it didn't matter what unattractive distorted faces she made. Her "suggestion" was not a good one.

"I don't even know why I bothered to come here", she mopes.

"Because two geniuses are smarter than one"

She rolls her eyes before going back to her terrible habit of chewing on her pencil.

"Oh look, your best friend is here", she teases.

When I turn around, I see Naruto and Ino attached at the hip, enthusiastically walking over to a study table.

"Oh, them", I say before turning my attention back onto my work.

"God, they're so loud, I can hear them from all the way over here", Sakura complains.

"Yeah, same here. Why the hell did they even come to the library anyways? They don't seem to be the studious type", I criticize.

Sakura clicks her tongue, and I know she's going to lecture me about my terrible habit of being too judgemental.

"Never judge a book by its cover"

The cliche statement goes in one ear and out the other. In my mind, I'm still judging them. I watch them carefully, curious as to what they could be working on. Ino is twirling her hair, blatantly flirting with him, even though she's in a relationship (not surprising). But he's too dense to realize her flirtatious advances (not surprising either), and he's writing vigorously, as if he's actually doing work.

"Sheesh, If I knew running for school president would be this much work, I wouldn't have done it"

Sakura's shocked expression was probably the same as mine.

"Did he just say-"

"Yes he did", I retort with anger.

"Wow, I can't believe he's actually going to run for president"

"Me neither"

I attempt to go back to my work, but the thought of losing to Naruto was enough to make me want to punch a wall.

"Sasuke, you ok?", she asks worriedly.

"I'm fine", I lie.

I pull my shit together, and continue to think of more ideas for our school.


End file.
